Love and Betrayal
by lifestartsnow212
Summary: When Kendall was 5 years old, her parents were murdered by a vampire, and ever since she has sworn to slay them all. But what happens when she meets the handsome, and terrifying Jev Markov? Will she throw away everything she's fought for, for the past 12 years?


**Summary:**** When Kendall was 5 years old, her parents were murdered by a vampire, and ever since she has sworn to slay them all. But what happens when she meets the handsome, and terrifying Jev Markov? Will she throw away everything she's fought for, for the past 12 years?**

June, 3rd, 2000, the day that my parents were murdered. The day I vowed to avenge them no matter what the cost. That was the day I vowed to destroy all the filthy, bloodsucking vermin crawling on this earth, or die trying. That was the day, the old Kendall died, and Kendall the vampire slayer was born.

XxxXxxX

I stared directly into those cold, red eyes. Watching as the life slowly drained out of him, as I drove my wooden stake deeper into his heart. I loved the feeling I got every time I erased another bloodsucker from existence. They were all vermin, every single one of 'em, and they deserved to die for all the suffering they caused humans. Finally, the disgusting filth gave up the fight, letting out one last breath as he went limp, dead.

"284." I whispered to no one as I ripped my stake out of him dead corpse, letting him fall to the cold unforgiving ground. A puddle of blood began to pool around my feel as he bled out all over the cement ground beneath him. "Ugh." I groaned in disgust. I wiped my feet off on the leg of his pants, before walking away. Leaving his cold, dead, lifeless body there to be found by whoever happens to go searching.

I only had to walk a few blocks before I reached my uncle's large, brick house. I walked up the solid cement steps and opened the large white door, letting myself in. I wiped off my feet on the bloodstained rug and walked into the kitchen, where my uncle was standing at the stove, making his famous Mac & Cheese while Adam waited impatiently at the counter.

"Hey, Kiddo. You're back early." Uncle Dave said as he shot me a smile.

"Yeah, I only had one kill tonight. It was a really slow night." I shrugged, sitting down on the dark mahogany stool next to Adam, at the granite counter.

"Well that's good. It means we're finally getting to 'em." Uncle Dave said with knowing smirk.

"This is true." I nodded.

"Hey you. I need your help with something." Adam told me, and evil smirk crossing his face whilst he spoke.

"Does it involve wiping more filthy bloodsuckers off the face of the earth?"

"Yes, ma'am it does." he said surely

"Then do tell." I replied with a grin

"Gordon told us that he needs us to handle something for him.",

"Like what?"

"All he told us is that we need to some investigating for him." Adam shrugged

"Well do we know anything about what we're even getting into?" I asked, my eyebrow raised slightly

"Nope. That's why Gordon wants us to go in and investigate." Adam answered

I nodded, "Okay, fair enough. When are we gonna do this?" I asked him

"Tomorrow night most likely. But tonight Gordon is coming over to discuss any details or answer any questions." he told me.

"Okay, do you have any idea when he's gonna be here?" I asked

"Well," suddenly a loud knock sounded at the front door. "I'm gonna guess that he'll be here right about now."

Uncle Dave sighed and turned off the stove so his macaroni and cheese wouldn't burn, and then made his way over to the front door to answer it. "Hello Gordon." he said

"Hey David. Good to see you again." Gordon greeted him with a smile. Gordon made his way over to us, and paused once he was in front of us, "Hello Adam. Hello Kendall."

"Hey Gordon." Adam replied as I elected to keep my mouth shut.

He gave Adam a small smile before directing his attention at me, "Now, I trust Adam has told you about the new assignment I have for you."

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good. Now, over the past couple months there have been 12 unexplained murders out by an abandoned house by Stony Woods." Gordon started

"What kind of unexplained murders?" Uncle Dave interjected

Gordon rolled his eyes toward David and gave him a short glare before continuing "All of the victims we're all found in the exact same spot. They were dumped into a fountain on the front lawn of the house."

I raised my eyebrow slightly, "And? That doesn't mean that the person doing it is a vampire."

Gordon looked down at me casually, "But the fact that all the victims we're also drained of their blood does."

"Right. That makes sense." I replied with a deep sigh

"Yes it does." Gordon nodded. "Now, I have a plan. Tomorrow night, one of you guys are going to go inside the abandoned house, and search around. See if you can find anything that suggests vampires could be living there. And I'll just get a report from one of you Thursday."

Adam, David, and I all just nodded in agreement, not even bothering to question it.

"Alright. Now, I've got some pressing things that I must deal with immediately, I just thought I'd stop by and make sure you all know what's going on." Gordon told us as he made his way to the front door, making his exit almost as fast as his arrival.

"Bye!" we all shouted to him simultaneously as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Adam took a deep sigh, "Well, now we just need to figure out who's gonna be going in the house." he pointed out, looking back and forth between me and Uncle David.

"Well, as usual I guess I'll do the hard work." I shrugged

"You don't have to if you don't want to Ken, you know that." Uncle David said gently

"No, no! I want to." I said as I stood up from my seat, "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm gonna go get some shut eye."

"You don't want any mac and cheese?" Uncle David asked me as I began to make my way up the stairs.

"Nah. Right now what I need is sleep. I'm gonna need all the energy I can get for tomorrow. In case there really is a vampire in there." I explained as I made it to the top of the stairs.

"Okay. Good night then!" Uncle David called up to me as I closed my bedroom door behind me.

"Night!" I called back as I collapsed onto my bed, not even bothering to change into my pajamas before letting the soothing darkness of sleep take me away.

**Okay! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I know it's kinda short, but I plan for the next one to be super long, so it may take a while to get it done.**

**I really have had this idea for a long time and I'm finally getting time to put it into words. So, you know the drill. Read and review. :D**


End file.
